Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand truck attachment, and more particularly, an extender accessory for a hand truck.
There are many different scenarios and professions that require individuals to move large, cumbersome objects. Typically individuals employ the use of hand trucks for transporting items like chairs, desks, filing cabinets, and the like. Often times the individuals are forced to locate several different types of hand trucks in order to move a variety of items. This is time consuming and inconvenient. The process can also be straining on the back and neck. A more efficient option is needed.
The present invention is an extender accessory for a hand truck designed to assist in carrying and stabilizing a variety of loads. The extender accessory is ideal for transporting stackable chairs, student desks, narrow utility tables, appliances, and other uniquely shaped items. The present invention can be used by anyone that has a hand truck, such as furniture movers, department stores, warehouses, restaurants, homeowners, and the like. The extender accessory is designed to be placed onto existing types of hand trucks, such as appliance hand trucks, chair hand trucks, student desk hand trucks and the like, which tend to be limited in their uses. Consumers will appreciate the convenience and efficiency that the present invention affords.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for hand trucks have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,349, Issued on Sep. 30, 1986, to Wenzel teaches a combination hand truck and tool for use in installing floor coverings of the glued-down type, such as carpet or linoleum utilizes the weight of the installer's tool box for pressing the floor covering to the floor, in lieu of a weighted roller ordinarily carried by the installer. Retractable wheels and a pivotable, adjustable position handle enable the device to be used as either a press, riding on glides that contact the floor covering, or as a hand truck for carrying the installer's tools and supplies.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2003/0201615, Published on Oct. 30, 2003, to Grooters et al. teaches a hand truck comprising a frame including a first frame portion and a second frame portion, with the first frame portion being substantially perpendicular to the second frame portion. The hand truck further includes at least two first wheels connected to a lower section of the frame, with the at least two first wheels having parallel first axes of rotation. The hand truck also includes at least two second wheels connected to the lower section of the frame, with the at least two second wheels having parallel second axes of rotation. The first axes of rotation are substantially perpendicular to the second axes of rotation, whereby the item placed on the first frame portion can be moved in a first direction along a first line parallel to the second axes of rotation and a second direction along a second line parallel to the first axes of rotation.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2009/0026735, Published on Jan. 29, 2009, to Watzke teaches an apparatus and method for transporting oversized objects, particularly substantially flat or planar objects. In certain embodiments the object is a material in sheet form, such as a wood sheet, metal sheet, dry wall, and the like, or a narrow object such as bed mattresses, tabletops, mirrors and plate glass, doors and the like. Preferably the object is capable of being transported by a single person. In certain embodiments the apparatus is structured to be capable of transporting a mattress through an open doorway without unloading the object.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2009/0250889, Published on Oct. 8, 2009, to Palmore teaches a hand truck that is used for moving large objects. The hand truck includes a frame that has a pair of rails and several cross members that extend between the rails. A bracket is mounted to the frame and a first set of wheels are coupled to the frame. A second set of wheels are coupled to the bracket. Several primary handles are mounted to the frame. A first and a second lifting handle are pivotally coupled to the frame.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,679, Issued on Jan. 3, 2012, to Salvucci, Jr. teaches a handcart which has various embodiments, each embodiment having a pair of larger wheels at the back of the load-carrying platform and a rear axle located above the plane of at least the forward portion of the platform. Smaller caster wheels are mounted on arms extending forward and outward from the forward corners of the platform. The outward ends of the arms are displaced upwardly to place the platform bottom only very slightly higher than the bottoms of the forward casters, thus increasing stability by lowering the center of gravity of the cart and contents, and facilitating loading and unloading of the cart due to the very low platform. The cart need not be tilted rearward to lift the platform from the floor, but may be pushed over the underlying surface with the load-carrying platform remaining level and with all four wheels rolling over the underlying surface.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for hand trucks have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.